narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatakau Gets a Demon
Tatakau, a organization lead by Moyasu is recruiting members into their organization, there leader Moyasu, member Ritoru Hōzuki, and co-leader Yaichi are now headed off to find this rogue ninja who is believed to be very skilled and has something about him. "Moyasu, why did you come, it makes me feel like I am week, just because my arm is still messed up from that kid doesn't mean I'm a liability." Ritoru says. "Its not that, I just wanted to come." Moyasu says. "You need to fight and get this person, because I have gotten Heiwa Senju already so, you need to come on and get someone." Yaichi says. Yutaka is walking on a dirt path as he normally does. "Man, I have fought abot ten guys on this road and they all were weak." he said outloud. He then noticed three chakra's. "Maybe they want to fight." Yutaka's demon said. "Maybe." he said as he starts to walk a bit faster. With in no time he was infront of three guys. "You guys seem to be looking for someone." he told them. "Yes we are, Are you Yutaka Goka?" Ritoru says. Yutaka smiled. "Maybe this fight will be more interesting then the other guys." his demon said. "Yes, yes I am." Yutaka replied. "And you might be?" he asked. "Well you probably haven't heard of us but this is 3/4 of the group known as Tatakau. We are recruiting rogue or very skilled special ninja, and you are on our list." Ritoru says as he steps up to him standing about 10 feet away from Yutaka. Yutaka keeping his smile, he teleports to Ritoru with his head besides Ritoru's head. "And what makes you think I want to join?" he wispered into Ritoru's ear. "Because you are already in, we just need to fight you to figure out your skill and you to accept. If I win, then you can join. If you win, you can join. Its a win win situation." Ritoru says. He jumps back. "Are there any rules!" he shouts. "Like no killing or what not!" "If you die, then that means that you weren't meant to join, so yes if you we want to we can try and kill each other. If you die, then oh well you sucked." Ritoru says. "I'll wont kill you." Yutaka promised. He then teleported to Ritoru and grabs him. He then swings at him with a Fire Release: Heat Punch Technique but at the same time he places a Chakra Focus Point on Ritoru's arm. Ritoru gets punched, but when the punch hits him, Ritoru turns into water. And as Yutaka tries to put the Focus point on Ritoru's arm, Ritoru's arm falls of and his whole body turns into water. Then Ritoru reforms behind Yutaka with the Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique and punches Yutaka. Yutaka teleports about a foot in front of him and turns around. He then uses a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique that is almost impossible to dogde since it is so close. Ritoru weaves 2 hand signs very quick and uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to block the fire ball. Yutaka sensed the jutsu so he teleported into the trees. He then uses a Clone Release Imitation Technique to set up a seal in the tree. He then summons three Shadow Clones. All four of them waited for the water to stop. When it did the three shadow clones jumped in. One was behind and the other two where to the side of Ritoru. One used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The second one used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. And the last one used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. They all amied it at Ritoru. "Don't you think that is a little too much for Ritoru?" Yaichi says to Moyasu. "No, he is fine, but we might have to get in a tree for this." Moyasu says. Yaichi and Moyasu get in a tree, and then Ritoru weaves the snake hand sign and uses and spits out tons of water to engulf the fire techniques and the clones, then the wave head towards Yutaka. Yutaka starts to run. He sees Ritoru and teleports to him. With the momentum Yutaka was able to kick Ritoru out of the wave onto the ground. He then used a Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique coming form all direction as he hit the ground. When Yutaka kicks Ritoru, Ritoru uses Hydrification Technique again and Yutaka phases right through him right into the wave, Yutaka gains damage from the wave. Yutaka then teleport away to dodge the water. He then teleports again behind Ritoru. Without giving him time to think he kicks him in the back of the head. Again Ritoru uses Hydrification Technique and the kick goes straight through him, but this time the particles of water gather around his head and prevents Yutaka from breathing. Yutaka then blows up into clouds realviling that it was a shadow clone. Yutaka was still in a tree when he teleported away. "So I can't use taijutsu." he sighed to himself. He then summons up some of his demons energy. He summons up 10 clones that jump in to the battle field. They then all use Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique coming at Ritoru from all direction making it impossible to dodge. Since he was still on the wave, he uses the Hydrification Technique to go inside the wave and then the water form the Water Release: Demon Fish. The small fire balls hit the blob of water but they are extinguished as soon as they hit them. Then Ritoru say, "Should I use this technique." he asked Yutaka. Getting fustrated Yutaka unleashes his demons power. He then takes the form of his demon. "So you finally unleashed my power." said Kiyoshi. without repling Yutaka summons 10 shadow clones and one goes in at first. That one then used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique at the base of the wave destroying it and making Rioru come out of his water. The rest of them jump in, some using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique others using Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. The flams all suround Ritoru from every direction making it impossible to dodge. Still in the Demon Fish Technique, Ritoru makes a Water Clone Technique when Yutaka makes the 10 clones, when the fire balls come in, the clone uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall and blocks the fire. Then the clone uses Hiding in Mist Technique and coves the field in mist making it hard for Yutaka to see. "Do you wanna stop now, or keep on fighting, I don't think it will go your way, you have used up a lot of chakra and that used up even more." Ritoru says. Yutaka grinds his teeth. But he then suddenly strats to laugh. He retreats from his Demon form and comes out. "What are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked. "Think about it." Yutaka told his demon. He then shouts "Ok, I'm going to join you guys." he said as he smiled. "Ok, well welcome to Tatakau." Ritoru says as he gets out of the Demon Fish and goes over to Yutaka to shake his hand. "Looks like Ritoru won" Yaichi says. "I see, Moyasu says." Yutaka shakes his hand. He pulls out a kunin and put it up against Ritoru's neck. "But next time I will be more strong." he said as he put the kunin away. "Does anyone have an extra sword?" Yutaka asked. "Yeah I guess, I didn't even use all my techniques, let alone hardly had any fun, Moyasu, How about we fight?" Ritoru says "Unless you wanna be evaporated from existence sure." Moyasu says. "Ahh you know I am playing" Ritoru says. "Welcome to Tataksu I am the leader, and we don't have a sword sorry." Moyasu says,